


Good Girls Go The Heaven, Bad Girls Go To Valhalla With Ivar

by CrazyBabyEighty8



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, First Time, Killing, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Vikings, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8
Summary: This idea sparked from Ivars first experience with Margrethe and was made worse (or better?) by his tongue in that first episode of season 5 😮I legit think Ivar would make an excellent boytoy... there'd be no pressure for sex, and baby boy what dat tongue do?! ☺️🤤He's definitely the epitome of putting the HOT in psycHOTic 😍 (sorrynotsorry I'm in to the crazy ones)& I really think embracing his bloodlust would be the sure fire way to help him get it up 😉
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Kudos: 18





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> "Bjargaðu mér!" supposedly is "Save me" in Icelandic 🤷 🤞  
> 

You know better than to get mixed up with the sons of Ragnar, being a slave of Lagerthas... The closest you ever came was with Bjorn gabbing your ass and kissing you one night while he was drunk, he says he thought you were Torvi, but because you're not a blonde you don't quite believe him... Anyway the whispers in the slave quarters about Ivar have you oh so very intrigued, especially that they seem to have come from Margrethe, who had been known to frequent the brothers quarters often enough... Your infatuation was already there, when he spoke you could barely look at him, those eyes, and that damn devious smile always did you in....

One night your lust and curiosity finally gets the better of you. You work up the courage and sneak on to the boats which are leaving to meet Ivar's army. You do your best to remain unseen and slink about until you catch wind of where Ivar is held up, it's easy enough to sneak in with the other slaves... Then when night falls you leave the housing and head to him.

Finally you spot him in a room by himself, You're completely taken by surprise of the sight of him  
"Ivar! You're standing!" Just flies out of your mouth  
"Yes, they have built me-" his sentence ends abruptly "Slave girl, why are you not with that traitorous bitch Lagertha?!"  
"I ran away" You step closer to him  
"Ran away? She will have you killed" His tone changes quickly from some what concerned to slightly amused by the thought...  
"I thought that you could help me, since I ran away to see you"  
"Me? Why is this slave girl?"  
"The girls back home, they talk, Margrethe says-" he grabs you by the throat, slamming you against the wall, pressing a knife to your neck with his other hand "How dare you! Never say that name in my presence!"  
Barely able to move or speak, you manage to muster "Your prick does not make you a man!" He slightly loosens his grip, allowing you to speak "...You have killed hundreds of men! You are more man than they were! You, Ivar, are more than a man! You... are a God!"  
"You..." He shouts, than lets go of your neck, and sheaths the knife. "You make a good point... Continue" he says with a smirk that makes your heart race.

"I thought if I could help you, you could protect me from Lagertha"  
"Help... Me?" He says with a condescending tone.  
"Yes, help you... while also helping myself..." He raises and eyebrow, intrigued.  
"You see, I cannot... *you suck air in hard through your teeth searching for a word* complete... from just sex"  
He stares at you "I do not understand what this means"  
"Normal sex just does not...make me cry out for the gods, I need a...certain kind of stimulation..."  
You press into his chest causing him to stumble back against the wall.  
You continue "...a man does not need his prick to satisfy a woman..." you kiss him hard, your body feels like it's on fire now "...I know that devilish tongue of yours is powerful..." you drop your hands down to his, interlocking your fingers "...and you have such strong hands Ivar."

A smile grows across his face, you lean up and whisper in his ear "and... a prick is not needed for penetration" your hips thrust into his to accentuate the word. "and if that isn't enough, I do have a few other ideas" you say as you grab between his legs checking for any sort of reaction, he shoves your hand away.  
"Shut up slave girl and get in my bed!" his voice is commanding and a touch frightening, so you do as you're told. He leans against the bed, dropping his crutch, pulling his shirt off and climbing up between your legs, they twitch at every touch. He scrunches your dress up as he pulls himself further up the bed, you quickly pull the rest of the dress up, over your head, and toss it aside. "No patience little one?" he says with a smirk as he moves his body with his strong arms, crossing every inch of you. 

When he reaches your neck he licks at the bit of blood dripping from where the knife had met your skin; he sucks hard at the small nick causing it to throb, you bite your lip as a small moan escapes "Mmm" He smiles. You bring his lips to meet yours, then turn his head and nuzzle his ear, licking, biting...a small growl escapes his lips "Are you sure your prick does not work?" you whisper, feeling something hard pressing into your leg "That is just my knife." you giggle at the statement. Faster than you can fathom he wraps his hands around your throat once again, squeezing hard. "Do not laugh at me ever again woman!" he says in a stern terrifying voice, a chill runs through your whole body, you know he is not kidding.

He holds his hands there, tight, longer than comfortable for you, a single tear runs down your cheek, the sight of it makes him ease off; he licks at the tear, pulls his hands away and bites hard at your neck, a bruise for sure in the morning you think to yourself. As he ravages your lips, you take his hand and move it downward with yours, you shift your hips out from under him slightly, giving a little room for both of your hands to access your cunt. You guide his hand over and around your folds. You press his one finger in with yours, it's already slick, and hot from the fire burning in your belly. You move that same finger up to your already throbbing clit and with a little flick from your own finger you moan out into his mouth, this stops him in his tracks. 

He grabs your hand now, bringing it back to the same spot and letting go; while you work your fingers on yourself slowly, he shimmies back down the bed and just watches for a few moments, his eyes light up when you cry out "Ivar, touch me!" He stays propped up on his side and his hand again meets yours. The rough pad of his thumb makes you squirm and squeak. You hear a slight chuckle escape his lips; he rolls your clit between his thumb and index fingers until you you're writhing underneath him. With his other hand he slips a finger inside you, than another, your hips grind on to his hand until he's keeping a rhythmic pace.

He's distracted now by your loud uncontrollable moans, and his hand at your clit has stopped, much to your dismay. Breathlessly you call his name "Ivar... Ivar...use... use your mouth" you muster amongst moans. He pulls himself closer, you throw one leg over his shoulder, he stares wide eyed for a moment, but you quickly arch your back forcing his mouth to meet your warmth. Immediately his tongue darts out circling your clit, then finally lapping up against it hard. Your whole body shakes as he keeps up the intense pace.

You feel your walls spasm around his fingers, your moans grow nearly silent as your breathing quickens, you reach out clenching fists fulls of his hair. Your hips uncontrollably buck up then drop as you finally give in to the orgasm, not letting you go Ivar removes his hands, throwing your other leg up over his shoulder, and he presses in deep, fucking you with his impossibly long tongue, you shout out his name, which only riles him up more.

You look down locking eyes with him for just a moment ...those eyes that could get away with anything... But your gaze is quickly broken by your eyes rolling back in your head; barely coming down from the first orgasm and slamming right in to the second as his tongue comes out and he sucks at your already tender clit. "Ohh Freyja! Bjargaðu mér!" you scream, as you crash hard, your whole body convulsing, the only thing keep you still is his weight on top of you, as he pulls himself up again to meet your mouth, you try to kiss him back, you want to, but at this point your just breathing hard into his mouth, still unable to steady your breaths. You collapse on his chest for a few moments. 

"You are mine now, you know that?" You nod yes "...no other man is to touch you" he states matter-of-factly "or... I will kill him" he adds with a hint of amusement in his voice, tho you know he is very serious and you truly believe that to be a fact... "Dare I ask what other ideas you had in mind?" he asks as he wipes your wetness from his face; you smile the most devious smile "In good time my love, in good time."


	2. The Man

Things carry on like this for a few nights, with Ivar getting back from little his war games (as you like to call them) and summoning you to his bed... The rumors amongst the slaves have really changed their tune the passed few days, word eventually making its way back to Ivar... "Apparently your screams no longer make anyone question weather or not I am a man" he says with a smile as cocky as ever... letting this go to his head was probably your worst nightmare BUT that smile makes you weak in the knees.

That night you were in for it too, you could see the added smugness in his eyes... Knowing that Ivar was looking for you to be loud, a problem normally not in your control, you decide to try and hold it all in, just to play with his inflated ego; this plan doesn't exactly work out for you, as he toys and teases for what seems like forever before letting you cum. The more you tried to stifle screams, the more relentless he got, bringing you to the cusp, just to pull back time and time again. Near the end you were cursing his name, wishing the wrath of all the gods upon him, until he finally granted you release, during which you praised him...loud.

When your body finally relaxes, you take his head in your lap, playing with his hair "Ivar...?" you say almost reluctantly, he looks at you with those gorgeous blue eyes "...what is this? W-what are we?"  
He scoffs "We are uh... two persons... who... enjoy each others company...?" The statement trailing off into a question infuriates you more than anything.  
"So then I remain a slave?!"  
Slightly aggravated he asks "Must we talk of such things woman?!"  
You hear your next words coming from your lips as if someone else is saying them, you body rushes cold  
"It's just... You speak about being a man, and as a man will other women not take interest? You say no other man can touch me, but will you not go after other women?"  
"I only desire you"  
"Yea... presently" *you laugh a dismissive laugh, looking away discouraged*  
"No dove, only you." a smile makes its way across your face just from hearing the word, not 'slave girl', not 'woman'... Dove... It makes your heart skip a beat... The happiness from the word becomes slightly diminished as he continues "...You know my secret now, I do not want any others knowing that it is true about my useless prick. You are mine; and if I free you...I cannot trust that you will remain true to me..."  


You sit there silent, you assume that even professing your great fear of him will not destroy the notion he has made up in his head about you leaving... You have no words... Remain a slave... for love? Is this love? Would he ever love you? Could he?  
He breaks the silence, and quiets the voices in your head "How about I suggest a compromise dove?.. I move you out of those filthy slave quarters..." you smile, he continues "yes, you stay here now..." he sounds as if he needs to convince himself, not you. "And when I am away you shall have free reign"

"And when you are not away?"  
"And when I am not away you are my loyal *he kisses your neck* doting *kisses your cheek* love slave" his lips meet yours, you have to pull the smile off your face to kiss him back. He leans into you hard, knocking you back down on to the bed. While things begin getting hot and heavy again, you out of habit you guess, reach down his pants, he pulls your arm away quickly, "Don't!" ...But with his hands caressing every inch of your body, and yours on his, your hand absent-mindedly does it again, he lets out a deep aggravated growl, grabbing your wrist hard, yanking it away and pinning it above your head. Aggressively he grabs the other hand and does the same. Breathing heavy he just stares at you, his eyes fierce as ever. Tears begin flowing from your eyes as you whisper "Ivar, your hurting me." He responds "I know."

Those two words frighten you to your core, goosebumps cover your body. With little effort he frees one of his hands, grabbing both your wrists now with a single hand as he reaches to his waist, you try to wiggle free to no avail. Your heart sinks as you hear a clink, you can't really see what's going on down in that direction. "wh-what are you going to do Ivar? Ivar?! I'm sorry! I-" you're shaking now. He pauses, you freeze. He leans in and whispers "No, I am sorry my dove, I am sorry I hurt you, sorry I scared you" with the last statement he pulls his belt from his waist and smiles, then he wraps it around your wrists, still above your head. "I am sorry you've been bad my dove, bad damn dirty little bitch you are" his smirk is so devious, you can't help but to smile back "Oh Ivar!" you moan with excitement. "Louder!" He demands. "Oh Ivar!" you scream in your loudest, most sultry voice.

Quickly he grabs your hips and flips you over, your face shoved in the pillows, before you can even react he lands a hard smack on your ass. "Bad little dove!" You let out a whimper and you feel yourself staring to become undone, unable to control your body as it trembles, nor the heat rushing though it. You feel Ivar shifting around a bunch before grabbing your hips again, pulling you backwards toward him. He grabs a pillow putting it behind him to prop up his head, then he continues helping you shift yourself backwards over him; you stop just about hovering above his face "I want to taste you again, now dove, come closer!" He demands

You shift a little further down, his strong tongue poking you, he traces your slit up and down. Then finally slips it inbetween, thrusting hard, harder than you think a mere tongue should be able to; it makes you moan out. He reaches a hand around rubbing your clit, still tender from earlier, this causes your body to spasm so hard your legs nearly give out, causing you to fall foward; your still tied hands catching yourself on his chest "Ivar!" you manage to cry out as you try to summon you voice though your hitching breaths "Ivar... I... I can't... can't hold myself... up... up anymore" you finally give out and fall completely foward onto his chest. "Wouldn't be the worst way to enter Valhalla" he says with a chuckle.

You roll off to the side of him, as he pulls himself over, kissing your thighs, you feel the heat pooling in your groin again, you can hardly stand it as he continues with his sweet little kisses, just toying with you again; You however are no longer messing about, you take your still tied arms and hook them behind his head, forcing him forward to meet your cunt again. You leave your arms there, trapping him until he finishes you off, it does not take long before the shockwaves are gripping your whole body, one last flick of that tongue and you're able to embrace the sweet release, falling hard onto the bed with a gutteral moan of absolute pleasure. He falls beside you practically giddy with laughter, highly amused with his conquest


	3. Idea # 1

As you're still trying to steady your breaths, he asks again "Dove, I am still curious, what are those other ideas you had in mind?"  
You smile "One idea will still have to wait my love... But the other, I do not know if you will go for it"  
"Try me..."  
"Well, first off, tell me- do you wish to experience what I experience when you make me cry out for the gods?"  
His eyes open wide... "But I cannot-"  
You shush him, placing your finger on his lips "So tell me love... Can you trust me?"  
He has a pause of hesitation, then nods yes...  
"I heard tell of stories from other slave women about ways to please a man. This one slave girl, from Spain I think, told many stories, of strange and unusual sex acts... It is just that I would require you to remove your pants..."  
He looks down, then back at you...  
"I do not wish for you to see me weak... powerless... vulnerable..."  
"Ivar, you are a God amongst men, You could never be such things in my eyes" this makes him smile, and he allows you to remove his leg braces, bindings, and pants. Still embarrassed, he covers himself with a fur.

You lean into his chest, nuzzle in his neck, teasing his ear with your tongue before whispering in it what you wish to do to him... Abruptly he shouts "ohh no, no, no, no, no!" His shouts turn to a whisper "I am **NOT** effeminate!" ... "And I would **NEVER** say that you are my love" You place your hand on his face comfortingly, your thumb tracing his lips, pulling the bottom lip down and letting it snap back in to place. "It is not a matter of masculinity, it is a matter of pleasure, the slave girl told us that even the Kings partake in these pleasures of the flesh" Ivar grabs your wrist, tight. "And you will tell of this to no one?!" he demands. "Never, my god-king!" you say with a smile; He some what reluctantly discards the fur...

You roll Ivar gently onto his belly; lightly tracing your fingers down his back, he flinches as your hand comes to a stop resting on his ass. You pause for a moment still fearing he will end this at any moment, and end you, one in the same. You gather your courage and reach your fingers to his lips "Wet them" ... "You wet them!" He snaps back. "Tsktsk love, we can do this the easy way, the hard way, or not at all..." He beings to say "never have I ever been so humili-" you cut him off shoving two fingers in his mouth with a subdued giggle. He slobbers them quickly, hoping to get that over with as fast as possible. 

You remove your fingers and move back down; spreading his cheeks. As your two sopping fingers trace his rim, a whole body shiver takes over him. You quickly slip a finger in, and with force Ivar finally releases the breath he had been holding. You slip in the second, and a slight surprised "Ooh!" escapes his lips. You're hardly knuckle deep before he's squirming under your control. He reaches out, grasping at the furs on the bed. You spread your two fingers apart, wiggling them about a bit to open him up. You watch his fists flail on the bed, his knuckles turn white, as you press those two fingers deep, as deep as they can; "By the gods!" He shouts, as you quickly turn your hand and crook your fingers, pressing directly on his prostate now, Ivar howls like an animal. "Oh fuck!” he screams. A little quieter he moans "Little dove... Ooohhhh dove that is... that is soooo good!" His head thrashes back as your fingers press even harder inside him; the heat builds up in him and travels through his spine. His legs are shaking uncontrollably now, as his eyes roll back and the orgasm takes hold, it doesn't let go until his soft cock blurts out cum on to the bed. 

You pull your fingers out and help him roll onto his back. You cover you both up with some furs and rest your head on his heaving chest. "Sooo…?" Ivar chuckles "You... you are a wicked wicked woman... *you giggle* I cannot wait to see what else you have in store for me... I did enjoy that, everything _you did_ there... However I do not like to relinquish control like that... I will give you that one dove, but that is all"  
You can't help but smile as you reach up and kiss his lips. You both fall asleep in eachothers arms.


	4. Idea # 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not sass me about religious semantics here, IDK and IDC if any of this is contradictory for Christian beliefs (obviously no offense meant tho)  
> ...I just feel like if you're here reading Viking fanfic, the killing of Christians didn't bother you none in the first place lol

Your other idea will take a bit more planning... The idea of it actually working equally excites and terrifies you. This idea is what initially intrigued you about Ivar in the first place, couldn't get your theory out of your crazy little head. And yet you still fear it, you fear it will awaken an insatiable monster within him.

.  
..  
.

One night you travel to the slave quarters, the women there now respect you as if you were their queen... You chat with an old friend and during the exchange you tell her you have an odd request, you are curious if she knows of any woman who truly wanted to die... She replies with a yes, and points out a young woman huddled over in the corner "Her name is Quen, she is a Christian from Mercia... The transition here has not been easy on her, alls she does is cry and pray... she cannot take her own life, as she says, because she will not be accepted in to their heaven"

She is perfect you think to yourself as you make your way over to her. You kneel down to her level and brush the hair from her face, "Quen? ...I would like you to come with me to King Ivar" She shudders "You speak my language?!" ... " Yes, yes I do." ... "Good, then I can tell you honestly that I do not wish to share any mans bed, even the king, I have been taken by force too many-" she beings to break down. "Oh no, no, my darling, I would like to offer you something else" She looks up at you, her eyes sad and broken... "I wish to offer you sweet release from your earthly ties, you do what to die, yes?" ... "I want nothing more than to be in heaven with my holy father" ... "Good, good, good, now come with me my dear, and do not be afraid, for I can give you the escape you desire"

While Ivar is still away, you allow Quen to eat, bathe and even offer her a clean nightshirt. "It won't be long now" you whisper. She lies there, in Ivar's bed, just trembling with fear. You go and fix her a drink... a little wine, to steady her nerves, mixed with some mushrooms, what she doesn't know couldn't hurt her... You bring the cup to her lips, she tries to refuse it, but you tilt her head back and force her to drink. Not much time goes by before you see her demeanor completely change; she is fully relaxed, staring off into the nothingness, her body seemingly moving uncontrollably.

You sit in a chair and wait for Ivar, you're so content watching this sweet creature roll about in the throws of euphoria, that you don't even hear him enter the room. "Dove?" You jump. "What is this?" You hurry over and kiss him excitedly. "Ivar my love, I've decided it was time to test out my last idea..." He raises an eyebrow and approaches the bed; Quen sits up, stoned and mystified, just staring at him... "Hello" she says in her native tongue  
"Her name is Quen, she is-"  
"a Christian?!" he says with frightening excitement.  
(Quens ears perk up at the only word she understands)  
"Yes, a Christian who wants to die."  
"Dove, I am confused... What does this have to do with..." his sentence trails off. 

"Ivar, I have seen you in battle, you are brave, strong, ruthless... I have seen you after, covered in blood with that look in your eye, that warm rush of power surging through your veins, your chest heaving, your whole body vibrating with the desire for more *his eyes and smile growing wide* and I know what it is like between us on those nights, you are like an animal, hungry with fevor you cannot satisfy... I imagine that that place, that state of mind, that blood lust is all you really need to...get off" You can see the wheels turning as he tries to piece together your plan...  
"I want you to come to bed with us Ivar, I want you to play with me, and I want you to kill this woman, this Christian. Take out all frustrations, let your lust for blood consume you, and then we can see if you can get it up, like I think you can just by giving in to your truest desires to end life"

Ivar stares and you fucking bewildered and enamored all at the same time. "Oh! So you are not a sweet little innocent dove as I once thought. I will need a new name for you after this" he says with a smile as he grabs you, ravishing your lips. You take his knife from his waist, placing it on the foot of the bed, you then help him out of his braces, leaving his pants on this time to stave off any embarrassment. You two climb on to the bed, Ivar between you and Quen, "Is she stoned?" Ivar asks. You giggle "She's fine."

He starts kissing you, his rough hands running all over your body, you can feel the excitement in his chest. You shimmy the knife up the bed with your feet, when it's in reach you quickly unsheath it and press it ever so lightly into his neck. A look of confusion reads through his eyes "Kill her...for me" you whisper, he smiles and rolls over in Quens direction. The poor girl still going absolutely out of her mind; but as Ivar grabs her throat she exhales a sigh of relief and closes her eyes. 

He grips her neck tight, you watch his knuckles change color as he squeezes harder and harder; her legs kick as she grabs at his hand; Her strangled cries send shivers down your spine. Ivar pulls himself nearly on top of the girl as he reaches for the knife; he waggles it tauntingly at you, as you stare with excitement and horror. "Come closer dove" he requests, you obey. Once in reach he lets lose the hand on her neck, pulling you in to a deep kiss. Not letting go of you, with his other hand he thrusts the knife up under her ribs. 

He stabs vigorously again and again, blood spaying all over him, all over you. He's breathing hard against your lips, chest heaving. You reach between his legs, your hand now cupping a rather large bulge, "Oh Ivar!" you exclaim. Quickly he turns his attention to you, the fierceness in his eyes is overwhelming, your body quakes as he reaches the knife to your throat _'Oh no, what have I done?'_ you think to yourself.


	5. Mission Accomplished

Just as quickly he drops the knife, you breathe a huge sigh of relief as he nips at your neck and tugs at your dress; his hard cock pressing into your leg. "I want to take you" he whispers. "Then take me, I am all yours!" you moan out. You take no time at all helping him to remove his pants, he glances down at his now powerful manhood, then back up at you with a smirk and a little eyebrow wiggle. He climbs up over you, ripping off your dress, a gasp escapes your lips. First his hand travels down pressing into your warmth, then he spits into his palm and lines himself up, pressing in, inch by inch, uncontrollable moans coming from his lips. 

"Oh Ivar! Yessss!" you shout as he finally thrusts all the way inside, there's a hint of pain from the pressure of the rest of his body on yours, but you ignore that and let his hips grind away. Ivar grunts in effort, as your hips push back against his unrelenting thrusts. The sounds of smacking flesh echoes in the room. Unable deal with the pressure from his body any longer, you gently roll him onto his back, his upper torso resting against the dead slave girl, blood pooling to the dips in the bed made by your bodies. You straddle his thighs, easing over him to not hurt his legs, you grab ahold of the chains above his bed and hover over his aching cock, you reach back taking it in you blood covered hand, gliding up and down the length of his shaft, impressed with his girth; you ease it back inside you, dropping your hand to tickle his balls, as he squirms underneath you. 

You gently ride his cock, being careful to not come down too hard on his thighs. Your arms getting tired fast, and the chains are digging into your hands. Ivar leans foward gripping around your back, pulling you close; you grind your hips tenderly, as he lets out breathy moans in your ear. You feel his thighs twitch, and his hips buck up as he digs his fingers into your skin. "I... I'm... Oh my love!" he exclaims as he falls back, body pulsing, his breath evading him. You finally allow your aching arms to give out, releasing from the chains, as you roll off to the side of him, there's a chuckle as the blood splats as you fall in it. 

"Ivar" you whisper "Ivar, if you are too tired, I hope you do not mind if I finish myself off" He smiles, but does not move, you take that as a yes and your hand quickly plunges between your legs, wet with his essence and Quens blood just the same. You throw one leg up over her motionless body, and as your fingers start working your head drops back, moaning out little whimpers. As you grow closer your breaths grow louder, more erratic; suddenly you feel Ivars touch, he kisses your thigh. 

You lift your head, looking down at him just watching you, completely enthralled. "I love you" he whispers, and your body gives in to the pleasures washing over you; with blurred vision you collapse on the bed, only to be bought to by him biting at your bottom lip... "Did you hear me? I love you y/n" Tears rush to your eyes "I love you too Ivar!" You reach for him, pulling him hard in to a kiss and not letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this before I saw any episodes with Freydís...(or Katia for that matter lol)  
> It was interesting and infuriating af to watch all that play out... I may have yelled at the tv more than a few times


End file.
